Truth Or Lie's
by Fuu Houoji
Summary: Based after OOTP, so spoiler's abound. Using Character's from my now dead harry Potter RPG.
1. The meeting

Patricia De'Silver was Laying on her bed idly doodling on a piece of Parchment wishing she could have been there in time to save her cousin, instead of arriving just too late and falling to her knee's crying out in anger and grief. Remus Lupin had taken her back to school along with her sister. A knock on her door awoke her from her daydreams "Come in" She called weakly A blonde haired girl with a concerned expression on her face came in and sat down on the end of Patricia's bed "Hi Riz" Patricia looked up from her parchment only long enough to see who it was who'd come in "Pat, I know you're upset about Sirius, but life goes on. Me, Tish and Laura are going to Diagon Alley, wanna come?" Rizwana asked smiling at Patricia when she looked up again, she thought for a moment then spoke in a voice that said she was fed up with life "Yeah alright" Then her voice changed to one that Rizwana was used to "You never know, it might even take my mind off Sirius" Rizwana was so shocked she fell off Patricia's bed with a thump; she got up without complaint and just looked at Patricia, wide-eyed "Honest Riz, I'll come, just let me get some sock's and shoes on and I'll be with you" She did just that and a minute later was looking at Mortisha and Laura accompanied by an older witch with bubble gum pink hair "Patricia this is Tonks, her mother was Sirius' cousin just like you" Laura said pushing her glasses up her nose to stop them falling off "Nice to meet you Tonks, so why did you come then?" Patricia greeted her with a smile that made Mortisha nearly choke on the drink she was finishing, Patricia hadn't smiled since the day Sirius had died. "I came over to see if you wanted someone other than you're parent's and sister to speak to, someone else related to Sirius" Tonks explained "Oh right, well, shall we go?" Patricia said opening the front door and motioning to everyone to go *** "So how well did you know Sirius?" They where sitting outside an Ice-cream parlour eating Ice-cream sundae's "Well I was only one or two when he was put in Azkaban, but I can remember some of his visit's like they where yesterday," Patricia said after thinking for a while "Tonks, we bought Patricia to Diagon Alley to try and make her forget about how much she misses Sirius, I know you're only trying to help but it might be making thing's worse" Rizwana interrupted the conversation "Sorry, I forgot" Tonks replied looking sheepish "Come on I need a new quill and my robes are at least two inches too short now" Mortisha exclaimed getting up and starting to walk away "Just a moment Tish" Rizwana called her back "Are we still doing our Halloween trick this year?" "What's that?" Tonks asked with a look of great interest on her face "Me, Riz, Ari and Sarah dress up as Sirius and his gang from school and go around seeing who recognises us, so far there's been Snivvelus, oh sorry Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, back in third year, and did Dumbledore recognise us each year? As Sirius and that lot I mean?" "Yeah he did, he nearly freaked when he saw you, I hate my part though, Pettigrew, I can't avoid it, I chose him, hey he's got the same hair colour as me, so it fit" "James is easy, just look at Harry change the eye's to hazel, take the scar away and there you are, James Potter, we scared Harry too didn't we? He thought he was looking in a mirror when he looked at Ari. He whined a bit last year actually, said we where being cruel to him, well he said I was, dressing up as Sirius all the time, he thinks he's the only one who misses him, Harry's seen him in the past year's I haven't, all I've had is the photo's I've had since I left for Hogwarts and the newspaper cutting I cut out. The last time I actually SAW Sirius was the day he died, and that wasn't exactly the way I wanted to see him" "Ok Patricia calm down" Rizwana patted her on the shoulder and Patricia went all quiet again "Oh damn there's Mouseboy" Rizwana shrieked "EEK DUCK" Laura squealed as her, Riz and Tish ducked under the table, closely followed by Tonks, Patricia just sat there fiddling with her spoon in the bottom of her glass, she didn't even notice when Malfoy came up and rapped on the table "What are YOU looking at?" He sneered at her She looked up and seemed surprised to see her worst enemy staring her in the face "Where d'you come from?" she asked Malfoy was dumbstruck; he'd been expecting her to blow her top "Over there" He pointed in the direction he'd come "Why not go back THERE then?" Patricia sneered at him, making him step back in surprise "See you at school, if you go back there that is" "Yeah, not if I see YOU first" He walked away muttering to himself *** Half an hour later Tonks was rushing the group to the Leaky cauldron, where they where surprised to see. "Pro.Rem.Pro.Lupin?" Patricia stuttered, she hadn't expected to see him there Lupin jumped a foot in the air, and looked around in surprise, he'd been in deep conversation with a red headed man Patricia didn't recognise "Oh sorry it's you, sit down a moment, Tonks I told you to be here ten minute's ago" "We ran into some trouble with a particular boy, and a particularly hard choice of whether to get a black quill or a white one" Tonks said glancing behind her at Laura who was hiding "OH been shopping then have you ladies?" "Yes" They said in unison "This is Mr Weasley, you know his son's Ron, Fred and George and his daughter Ginny" "Nice to meet you sir" Patricia smiled and greeted him "Patricia De'Silver, I'm in the same year as." "Ron, yes he's told me all about you and you're friend's and what you do for Halloween" He smiled brightly and chuckled "And this is, Mortisha De'Silver, she's in Ginny's year, Rizwana Trulove, she's in Ron's year too, and, stop hiding behind Tonks." He said trying to pull Laura out from behind Tonks, and failing miserably "We won't hurt you, oh never mind, that's Laura Rosecroft hiding behind Tonks there, she's also in Ginny's year" "Nice to meet you" Rizwana said weakly, she wasn't too good with formal introduction's Mortisha just smiled weakly and Laura just carried on hiding behind Tonks "Laura, it's only Ginny's dad, stop hiding, oh alright then Ginny's dad and professor Lupin" Mortisha said trying to cajole Laura out from her hiding place "I'll speak to you later Remus" Mr Weasley said getting to his feet and walking away "Alright Arthur, speak to you later, right, sit down all of you" He got up and pulled up two more chair's for Laura and Tonks and went over to the bar to order drink's. He came back with six bottle's of Butter Beer, set them down on the table and resumed his seat by the window "Right Patricia this is mainly for you and Tish, the only reason Riz and Laura had to come was so you'd come out of the house, and they wanted to come too." He stopped at the look Patricia gave Rizwana "You knew about this?" she asked rather disgruntled "Well in a way, sorry Patricia it was supposed to be a surprise" "Don't worry about it" Patricia disregarded the matter after thinking about the circumstance's "Carry on" She added to Lupin, not sure whether or not she should call him, Professor, Sir or Remus "Well Sirius wanted to give this to you, but he never got the chance so I'm giving him to you" He pulled a black kitten from his pocket and handed it to Patricia "Thank you" Patricia's mind was racing So he hadn't forgotten me after all, he wanted to give this kitten to me? That's so sweet, Sirius? No what can I call him? Sirius would make sense but then everybody would know, I'll have to think about this Her thought's where interrupted by an excited squeal from her sister. Lupin had just produced a box from his pocket, containing two gold chains, one with a pendant shaped like the Gryffindor crest and the other like the Slytherin. He gave the Slytherin one to Patricia and the Gryffindor one to Tish. Patricia studied it for a moment, then turned it over and saw with shock four initials and a short message: P.D. S.B. Always remember When she looked up she saw Lupin looking at her with a smile on his face that said, don't cry, "Sirius wanted to give you both something like that but he never got the chance obviously, so I bought those for you, on his behalf" "Thank you Remus" Patricia said getting the better of herself, and calling him by his first name. Lupin just chuckled "Yes I suppose it must have been hard in you're third year" Patricia blushed and looked down again "Don't worry about it Patricia, I'm not a teacher anymore, call me what you want" Patricia looked up and nodded "Now that's over with, I have one more thing I need to tell you two, when you go back to school in September, if you ever meet Harry in the corridor's treat him the same as you would Rizwana or Laura, well treat him as an acquaintance, he's suffering the same grief as you are." "But he whine's so much more than he need's to" Mortisha complained truthfully "Yes he does whine a bit more than necessary but you just have to ignore that, it's just the way he is I'm afraid" They talked till it was getting dark and Lupin looked at his watch and nearly cursed aloud "Stupid me, I'll walk you home, you should have been there at least half an hour ago" On the way back to Patricia's house Lupin and Tonks walked just ahead of the other's discussing how they could keep in touch with Patricia without Harry finding out, they finally settled on Owl's it was harder to pinpoint where they had come from. Tonks and Lupin waved goodbye to the group from the gate, as Patricia unlocked the door, once inside they where greeted by two white cats "Mum, Dad we're home" When she got no answer she went into the kitchen to find her mother sitting alone. 


	2. The secret Depature

"Mum where's Dad?" Patricia asked as the other's followed her in  
  
"I'll tell you in a moment, just wait here," she said getting up and rushing down the hall to the door, which she opened "Remus! Tonks!" She called making them jump; they'd been about to disaparate "What is it?" Lupin asked as he reached the door, after jogging his way back to keep dry, closely followed by Tonks "I can't say out here, come in, or you'll get wet" she replied looking around "Right, getting wet won't exactly get rid of you're cold will it Remus?" Tonks said "Tonks I told you not to mention that, but no it won't do it any good" Lupin said walking inside, they where greeted by the two white cat's just like Patricia and the other's had been five minute's ago Once in the kitchen, Lupin and Tonks sat down along with Mrs De'Silver, the four girl's remained standing, Patricia with the kitten still in her arm's, and Rizwana and Laura just looking about, confused. "You're father has disappeared, Don't look at me like that Patricia, I don't know where he's gone he never said, he just said he had to go, and that it wasn't safe for you to stay here, he want's you to go and stay with either, Remus." Tonks grimaced thinking she was going to use her first name " Tonks, or the Weasley's" Tonks sighed with relief, she hated her first name. "Do we both have to go to the same place?" Mortisha asked "Well, I don't see why you can't be separated, Remus?" She turned to Lupin "Well, I don't think it's a very good idea to separate them myself, they should stay together" He explained, then sneezed and cursed. "Bless you" Patricia, said handing him a tissue "Thanks Patricia" He said taking it "Well where will it be?" Mrs De'Silver enquired Patricia and Mortisha looked at each other and both said "The Weasley's" Patricia added "No offence Remus, it's just, you never know, you might have to rush off somewhere" "That's alright Patricia, don't worry, I'm not offended at all, in fact I'm quit relieved" Lupin looked it. "Yes I think at least three of you apart from, Tonks and myself know why don't you?" Mrs De'Silver said with a slight grimace "Yes!" chorused Patricia, Tish and Rizwana, Riz had found out about Lupin being a werewolf in her third year, and Patricia and Mortisha already knew anyway. "Well we'd better get moving if we're going to get to the Weasley's before tomorrow morning" Tonks said in a loud voice so everybody could hear her "We've still got an hour before Arthur finishes work Tonks, go on, go and get changed all of you, it's too late for Laura and Riz to go home now anyway" "They where going to stay the night anyway Remus" Patricia informed him "Ah right, I see, well go along and get changed, and pack you're trunk's we're going as soon as we can" He called after them as the evacuated the kitchen On the landing Rizwana turned to Patricia "That's strange behaviour for you're mum isn't it?" she asked "Yeah it is, and it's disturbing, it's unlike my dad to just up and disappear like that too" She replied walking into her bedroom, Mortisha and Laura carried on to Mortisha's room, just along the hall. Once in her bedroom, Patricia changed into a pair of jeans and white shirt, the one she usually kept for Halloween. She opened her trunk, which was standing at the bottom of her bed, and threw her quill, parchment and clothes in the top angrily, ignoring Rizwana sitting on her bed watching her closely. Without looking at her Patricia pulled from under her pillow, her Diary and pencil case she carried around school, she threw those in on top of her roughly folded robes. Picked up the book on the floor by her bed, paused for a moment, about to open it, then threw that in on top too. She was in the process of hooking a sock out from under her bed when Rizwana spoke to her "You can cry if you want to, I only realised today how much you actually do miss Sirius, I shouldn't have been so thoughtless" Patricia gave up trying to use her arm and crawled under the bed herself, after the sock, she came out a minute later and threw it in her trunk along with a selection of inkbottles on her desk. She then sat down heavily on her bed, and dissolved into tears, Rizwana gave her a hug to try and comfort her "Cry as much as you need to" They remained like that for ten minute's, unknown to them, Laura and Mortisha where doing the same thing, though under slightly different circumstances. Mortisha had never seen Patricia so upset; she hadn't smiled and meant it since the day Sirius had died. And she wasn't expecting to have to leave her home so soon after getting back from school either, her father's disappearance had, had an effect too. 


End file.
